


First Instalment of 'FWB'

by TheMadHale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadHale/pseuds/TheMadHale
Summary: This is the first book in a series to come.





	1. Old Friends

My boyfriend is abusive. I feel like I'm just a toy for him to play with. We are currently at some random persons party that he had found and made me go to. I had seen a few old friends from high school but we had lost contact to after I had gotten with him so I avoided them all night. When I decided to leave I went to tell him and that is where the night turned so wrong. I knew he would react badly and allowed him to pull me to a place no-one could see before he began the assault. He pushed me into the wall that move made my head hit the bricks in the wall before gripping my shoulders so tightly that I knew they would bruise soon enough. I had had to cover the bruises I already had on MY body with make-up he ended the abuse by punching me in the ribs a few times and walking away as if nothing at all happened. Once he had joined his friends I decided I would leave through a side gate I could see and thinking no one would notice me leaving. As I was walking to the driveway I could hear someone following but I didn't look back because I thought it would be my boyfriend. When I reached the end of the driveway, I stopped and grabbed my phone out to call a taxi to take me home. While looking at my phone someone stood in front of me and when I looked up I was met by amber coloured eyes and not the dark brown soulless ones that were my boyfriends.  
"You okay Y/N/N?" He asked.  
"Fine Stiles now go back to the party" I said sounding irritated.  
"No, ill wait here with you till whoever brought you takes you home"  
"I'm getting a taxi home and I can wait alone just go back inside"  
"No!" He yelled making me flinch away noticing this he lowered his voice "Ill wait with you so I know you're safe"  
Stepping away as I said "No ones ever safe"  
He looked at me observing everything and noticing the way I was standing and holding my ribs "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, can you just take me home?"  
He nodded and headed to his car with me in tow. He opened the passenger side door for me to get into and once I was in he closed it and went to the drivers side. Once I was sure he wasn't looking I took a chance and took a look at my ribs. When I was looking and wasn't paying attention to him Stile glanced at me to see what I was doing.   
"I cant take you home with that your parents may notice it"  
"And where will I go Stiles?"  
"Mine. Dad wont mind and we use to have sleepovers when we were young and we can call your parents and tell them that you're staying at mine"  
"They will asked why I'm not with my boyfriend"  
"Say he forgot you"  
I smiled slightly and agreed to stay at his house the night. On the way to his house Stiles and I talked like there hasn't been years since we spoke. When arriving to his house Stiles and I walked upstairs to his room where Stiles grabbed me some clothes to change into instead of the skin tight dress I was currently in.    
When he Leaves I pulled off my dress and took a closer look at my ribs and shoulders. I grabbed the clothes as wall as pulling one of his jumpers before walking into the Bathroom to wipe off the make-up on my face and body. I looked like a painting that was painted in four colours Black, Blue, Purple and skin colour. I slipped on the sweatpants and T-shirt taking one more look before pulling the jumper over me. When I opened his bedroom door again he walks in and makes a bed on the floor.  
"I'll sleep on the floor cause you deserve to sleep on the bed" He says smiling at me.   
I shake my head "Sleep with me, I get nightmares of him" I mumble.  
He walks closer to me and holds me "Anything for you to feel safe Y/N/N"  
As I sat on the bed I knew I was certainly safe and that I could trust Stiles with my secret.  
"Want to share what happened tonight to your ribs?" He asked softly as he crouched in front of me holding my hands.  
I nodded slowly holding the back of my head, "I wanted to leave the party, I went and told him. This is just my punishment its nothing bad. He only pushed me into the wall and punched me in the ribs"  
"You class that as nothing?" He asked sounding so concerned. I just nodded not looking at him. "Has he done worse before?" I nodded again and this time I got up and walked away from him so I could remove the clothes and looking in the mirror in his room. He was so shocked he couldn’t move.  
I turned back to him, "Meet my life story". He walked over to me touching a large scar the started at my knee and ends a few centimetres above my panties line. "Knife, he thought I was cheating so he thought maybe if he did that I wouldn’t find someone to have sex with."  
Stiles moved and grabbed a pen and a notebook and wrote as I spoke. He touched another between my shoulders the were a mixture of all white scars and some pink ones but also some were still healing. I gasped at feeling the light pressure he was placing on it but I spoke between the pain "Um...  Whip thing he has, if I didn’t please him one day he would do that."  
I put my hair up to reveal my neck. As I felt his touch I knew he could see it. "I wanted it to stop he noticed it so he cut the back on my neck as punishment." I started crying knowing there were some I knew he couldn't see.  
"Stiles there are more that are hidden by my bra and panties, I want to show you but you can say no."  
He looked so upset "I want to see the ones under your bra and others we can call Melissa to see." I nodded pulling my bra off.  
I touched the scars under my Left breast. "He did that one night when he was drunk and I wouldn’t give him Sex. He was so mad at me and tried to remove a chunk of my breast."  
This must have really hurt him because he grabbed his shirt I was wearing and put it back on my body before holding me from behind. "Why didn’t you speak about it to anyone?"  
"He was always with me, I'm never alone with anyone except him"  
"Well you aren’t alone you have me"  
I smile at him grabbing the note book out of his hands writing the phone number and address of my abusive boyfriend before signing it and dating it. I handed the notebook back to Stiles and watched him put it into an envelope and put his dads  name on it and putting it outside his bedroom door. As I crawled into his bed I got comfortable on the right side of his bed and waited for him to climb in with me. I fell asleep to his arms around my waist and him looking down at me as I felt safe for the first time in a months.  
When I woke the next morning I was still wrapped up in Stiles' arms and as I started moving he woke up and released his arms from around me. I got up and grabbed some new pieces of his clothes and got changed before waiting in the hallway for Stiles to get out the room. As Stiles walked out he grabbed my hand and took me to the kitchen to where his dad was cooking us pancakes for breakfast. Stiles and I sat at his kitchen table and I as close to him as I could. I don’t know why I wanted to be close to him but I'm guessing it was because of last night where he didn’t judge me for the scars I have and he made me feeling appreciated. When Noah sat across from Stiles and I he placed a big plate of Pancakes on the table.  
"Y/N do you know what will happen once this is reported?" Noah asked and as I shook my head he continued "The first point of call would be to take pictures of all the scars"  
Stiles grabbed my hand holding it tightly "Ill call Melissa to do it okay?"  
I nodded and Noah continued "Next would be to keep you protected which will mean we can have police stationed near you house or we move you and your family away"  
"I want to stay here with you and Stiles" I mumbled  
Noah nods "Okay, We will put a restraining order on him for you. Lastly could be a court case. It will most likely be one since by the sounds of what and why he hurt you he believes he has do nothing wrong"  
I nod squeezing Stiles hands way to tightly. After we ate, Stiles and I were cuddled up on the couch watching movies as for Noah he went into work with the envelope of the abuse.   
We were on the second movie of our movie marathon when I suddenly got really sad and burst into tears. Stiles immediately grabbed me placing me on his lap. As I buried my head into the crook of his neck he was rubbing my back trying to soothes me. "Its okay Y/N. You're safe here he cant get you" He said calmly as he slowly rocked us and kissed the top of me head.  
"I'm so scared though, I'm scared of the nightmares and the memories that come along with the scars" I say quietly.  
He just keeps rocking me pausing the movie "Look at me Y/N/N" as I lift my head and look into his amber coloured eyes "You are safe here. I wont let him hurt you." He starts rubbing my cheek.   
I look away from him and down towards my hands. As much as I love that he is so worried I cant let him protect me forever. He needs his life and he life was Lydia even if she didn’t know. "How's it going with Lydia?" I mumbled but kept looking at me hands.  
"She’s fine I guess she got back with some dude" He moved me and got up walking to the kitchen and I follow him.  
"You still going to wait for her?" I asked smiling slightly.  
"Of course, but I will find another person to assist in the sex thing."  
Before I knew it I blurted out "Why don’t we become Friends with Benefits while you wait" I cover my mouth instantly as I looked at the shock on his face and felt my own humiliation.


	2. An Alternative Deal

(This is a very small Part)  
   
Once the initial shock wore off him he looked at me while I looked anywhere but at him. "Why?" I heard him say.  
I snapped back "Just say no, I know you want to"  
I suddenly felt myself getting picked up and taken to the couch. He placed me on his lap and my head was resting on his chest. "I just want to know why Y/N/N" he said softly.  
"I don’t know Stiles. I just thought and spoke at the same time. I couldn’t have stopped myself. You have been so nice to me after everything and looked after me last night" I let tears fall "Lydia doesn’t know how you are behind closed doors and you aren’t like this when you’re around Scott and the others. But forget I said anything please" I say now whispering.  
He lifts my chin and looks straight into my eyes. His free hand went to my cheek rubbing it softly. "How about if you still want to make this deal in a month, I guess we could try"


	3. Yes

After that day two months ago, I had gotten all my stuff from my parents house and moved in with the Stilinskis. I had my own room although I did spend most nights in Stiles room since I sometimes have nightmares.   
Stiles and I were watching Star Wars together. We always had movie days once a week and today was this weeks. I had my head resting in his lap with the bowl of popcorn resting on my tummy. Every now and then I would grab some popcorn and slowly feed him some piece by piece. I would giggle every time I felt him take some popcorn out of my fingers.   
"Stop with the giggles Y/N" Stiles said trying to sound all in charge.  
"Never" I giggles as he moved us so I was lying on the couch and he was on top of me when he starts tickling me "Sti stop"  
"Will you stop giggling?" He asked.  
"No"  
"Then I wont either"  
"Sti?" I asked suddenly at a whisper  
He stopped tickling me and responded just as quietly "Yes?"  
"Get off me please" he moved off me and sat in his original seat and I cuddled into him resting my head on his shoulder "We need to talk its been a couple of months"  
Stiles smiles "We can talk tonight in my room" I just nodded.   
The rest of our evening was filled with a few more movies and a family dinner with Noah. After dinner Stiles and I walked up into his room, I sat on his bed with my legs crossed before looking at him and saying "You know my back account is kind of full. I think I should find my own place at some stage"  
He sat next to me holding onto my left hand "Y/N/N, we both know that’s not what we came to talk about"  
I let go of his hand and looks down at the ring on my right hand and starts playing with it. I sighed before mumbling "I still want to try. Everyone else is all happy even my ex is happy with whomever he has trapped now"  
"Then we can Y/N/N" He smiles and lifts my chin to him.  
"I’m still going to find a place. We could still share the new place I get"  
"What about my dad? He would miss us too much"  
"We can still come over for visits and dinners. You can stay here with your dad I don’t mind, I just thought maybe I get a place of my own."


End file.
